Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 8
This was part 8 in the BaMS series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Steave Addison The Wither Gray Team Member 1 Gray Team Member 2 Gray Team Member 3/Dan Arena Helper Summary '' Ben, Tommy, and Jessica have found the nether, were blasted by a ghast, and found theirselves on a tiny island. Though Ben finds his ultimate enemy, and takes of his left arm, then his enemy, with low health, builds a wither to destroy Ben...'' Story Ben: What have you done, Steave?!? Steave: I made a decision. A decision to destroy you. This is called a wither. It will damage you... Ben: I know, I'm not a NOOB. Jessica hands Ben three resistance III potions, four fire resistance potions, and one speed IV potion. Ben: Speed IV. That's fast. Jessica: Try speed fifty. That's just soooo fast. Ben drinks one of his resistance potions. Ben: Oh that tasted awful! Ben slices off the wither's left head. It screams in pain, then fires a wither skull at Ben. Steave, from far away, shoots Ben with an arrow that goes right into his forehead. Tommy and Jessica rush toward him. Steave: Wither… he's such noob. I'm so sorry about WitherNoobPants. Jessica secretly builds up into the fort, and throws a wither II potion at him. Steave falls to the ground. Steave: Ahhh.. Jessica jumps down and feeds Ben an enchanted golden apple. Ben gets up. Ben: Thank you. The wither fires multiple skulls at them, though they dodge them all. Steave gets up and throws harming potions. Ben: NO! Ben shoots Steave. He falls to the ground. Then he escapes the fortress, leaving the three with the wither. Ben drinks a jump boost V potion, and slices off the wither's right head. The wither fires a skull at him and he is knocked back. Tommy: RUN!! The three run away from the wither and make it to a cave. All there is… is just netherrack. And very few blocks of nether quartz. The place was ugly. Tommy: 241… 238… 234… Ben: 234 whats? Tommy: Blocks. Until we find the other blue team member. A wither skeleton knocks Jessica to the ground. Ben chops off the head of the skeleton. Ben: You ok? Jessica: Argh… Tommy hands a bucket of milk to Jessica and she drinks it. Jessica: Thank you. They run and find a giant arena built of iron and cobblestone. It has spruce fences with torches on them. There are dark oak trapdoors on the outside of the walls. There are golden slabs at the entrance. There are golden bars inside the arena with torches on top. At one end, there are three players from team gray. A person comes outside. Arena Helper: Come in. Arena Helper: Today's battle will be with TEAM GRAY AND TEAM BLUE!! Arena Helper: 3… 2… 1… GO! Ben fires an arrow at a gray player. It hits him. The gray player jumps up and whacks Ben's helmet, and takes it off his head. He pulls out his diamond sword with sharpness VI, and slices the helmet in half. Ben: JERK!! Ben stabs the player. Jessica throws multiple wither potions at one member, though he is constantly drinking milk. Ben whacks a player and he loses his eye. Dan: ARGH! NOOO! Tommy kills a player. BOOOM! Three black heads appear through a hole in the arena. Jessica: The wither!! Ben: I sliced off two of its heads! Tommy: It must've grew back! EVACUATE! Almost everyone makes it out of the arena, but some die from the wither. Dan tries to run past Ben, but he whacks him with his sword. Dan steals the sword and wounds Ben's arm. Then he lights the sword on fire and drops it. Ben pulls out the sharpness VI diamond sword, and finishes off Dan. Tommy and Jessica reach a small cave and hide in it. Ben is running in another direction. Jessica places a few candles, and she seals up exits and entrances with obsidian. Jessica: Ben! Where is he? Tommy: This can only mean one thing, Jessica… They stare at each other. Tommy: He is probably dead. The wither blows up a netherrack part of the cave and fires skulls at them. Though the wither's left and right head fall off, and a sword goes through the middle one's forehead. And behind the wither, is a member of team blue… Addison. Next Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles